


The things you can't forget

by EonaMokaa



Series: Some things you have to accept [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, F/F, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YOU MIGHT BE A BIT LOST, No happy ending here folks, WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ONE OF MY OTHER FICS, You Have Been Warned, catradora, lots of hurt feelings here, me? overusing italics for emphasis? it's more likely than you think, post catra redemption, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: This is a sequel to my other fic "The things you can't take back". If you haven't read that, you might want to hold off on this one and read the other first, otherwise it might not make sense.Catra tries to ignore the looks and rumors she gets at Bright Moon, but when Adora tries her best to help, it only makes things worse.





	The things you can't forget

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This is a sequel to my other fic "The things you can't take back". If you haven't read that, you might want to hold off on this one and read the other first, otherwise it might not make sense. This has been your third and last warning.

Despite Adora taking her in, Catra still felt largely out of place at Bright Moon. People whispered and gossiped when she walked by them, were alarmed if she so much as entered the room, passed very unsubtle pleas to Queen Angela to have her removed. She shivered at the thought. Adora always hugged her tight at night before they slept, providing at least a small sense of security, but every time Adora left she found herself so utterly alone. The other princesses were still wary of her presence, and would probably remain that way for a long while. The guards sneered at her, placing bets on how soon they would be allowed the honor of ' _escorting'_ her from the premises. Queen Angela herself made it a habit to never take her eyes off her.

  
Catra tugged her knees in close to her chest, her tail wrapping protectively around her. _You don't have the right to be upset. This is your punishment, and your responsibility to bear it. It's no one's fault they mistrust you but yours_. Those thoughts crept in, taunting her at every chance they got, and she almost laughed at the fact that even _she_ didn't trust herself.

  
"Catra?" A gentle voice called through the door, and the woman in question smiled faintly. Adora walked in not long after, closing the door behind her slowly. "Are you okay?"

  
"I'm fine." Catra mumbled, her voice coming out harsher than she meant it to. She felt a comfortable warmth next to her, followed by a hand on her shoulder.

  
"Please, don't lie. I know you've been...uncomfortable, the past few days." Catra started to protest again, but Adora hushed her. "You're not exactly great at hiding your emotions. Well, not from me, anyway. It's all going to take time. But...I do have an idea." Catra shifted a bit, her tail twitching unconsciously. "How about you come with me to the next princess meeting? You don't have to talk, you don't have to do anything, but I want you to try and get familiar with everyone."

  
"And how do you know that they even _want_ me there? For all I know, they're planning how to get rid of me. Everyone else is, might as well jump right in." The hand on her shoulder squeezed ever so slightly, and reached for Catra's hand. Her hand was surprisingly warm, curled around her fingers and rubbing her knuckles.

  
"I can't guarantee a good reaction, but it's not going to get any better if you stay in here and do nothing about it. They don't know the _real_ you. All they know is stories and gossip, and even then, you've changed. You deserve to be treated better." Adora paused, leaning into Catra and resting her head on her shoulder. "And besides, I would never let them get rid of you. They'd have to deal with _me_ first."

  
Catra smiled, but hoped it wouldn't come to that. Adora helped her up, and they walked to the banquet hall together, hand in hand. They didn't give the time of day to anyone they passed, no matter how rude and heated things got. Anyone who dared step in their way had to face She-ra's towering glare, and if they persisted, her sword. Making it to the banquet hall was both a relief and the source of a new anxiety for Catra, but she pushed it as far out of her mind as she could. If Adora's giving it her all, so would she.

  
"Adora, you're right on time-" Glimmer turned to her and smiled, going silent when she saw Catra. Her smile vanished, and she cleared her throat, motioning to the empty seats. The other princesses shared a confused look as Adora and Catra sat down, still holding each other's hand.

  
"Uhhh, Adora? Could we, maybe, talk?" Glimmer coughed, trying to keep it subtle, but there was no point.

  
"No. Catra stays, and that's that. If you want her to leave, than I'll be leaving with her. End of story." Adora's voice was unusually stern, unwavering even through the tension in the room.

  
"Seriously, Adora. Think about what you're doing! Think about what she did to us, to _you_!" Glimmer's voice cracked, and her eyes began to water. She blinked away the tears, turning to face Catra, who was trying desperately to make herself look small. "You don't belong here. Not after what you've done. Adora may forgive you, but I sure as hell won't!"

  
"Glimmer! What is your problem?!" Adora hissed, bolting up from her chair and crossing her arms.

  
"My _problem_?! My problem is that she's hurt almost everyone in this room! She hurt me, my mom...she hurt _you_..." Glimmer was shaking now, her knuckles turning white as she felt her nails digging into her palm. "My _problem_ is that you've given her countless times to redeem herself. And what did she do? She betrayed that trust! She may be here now, but how do we really know what she's up to? For all we know, she could be doing all of this to take us out from the inside-"

  
" _That's_ _enough_! If you don't want me here, fine! I'll leave. I'm obviously not wanted here anyway." Catra grit her teeth, forcing back tears that she knew would make her vulnerable. She turned and ran, as fast as she could, not knowing where to go but knowing it couldn't be Bright Moon.

  
"Catra..." Adora called weakly, unsure of what to do. One thing was sure, she needed to get Catra back. She couldn't go this far just to lose her here. Without a thought, she transformed into She-ra and called Swift Wind to her side.

  
"Adora! Why are you doing all this?" Glimmer called out to her, and fought the urge to teleport with her. She knew if she did it wouldn't end well.

  
"Because you don't understand. None of you do!" Adora hated how harsh she was being, but she wouldn't just stand by as others tore apart the woman she loved. She set out after her, hoping she could make it in time, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found Catra sitting under an old tree in the Whispering Woods. She ran over as fast as she could, leaving Swift Wind not far away. "Catra! I'm so sorry, I didn't think...I didn't know it would turn out like this..." She sat down in front of Catra, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry. Please, give them another chance. They aren't bad people, and neither are you."

  
"I think...it's going to take some time. Away from Bright Moon, away from the Horde, somewhere where I can work things out on my own. I just need to get away from it all." Catra replied, her voice just barely audible but loud and clear at the same time. Adora felt tears streaking down her face, but she ignored it.

  
"I...understand. I won't force you where you aren't comfortable." Adora paused, sniffled. "I'll be waiting, however long it takes." Catra smiled, the first genuine smile in a while. With a quick but gentle kiss, Catra wiped away the tears and got up, Adora following suit not long after. They gazed into each other's eyes, knowing it would be a while before they could be together again.

  
" _Thank you_."


End file.
